


Angeles

by pythagorus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagorus/pseuds/pythagorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel suffers from nightmares due to his family life and upbringing. Dean knows exactly how to console him.</p>
<p>Fluff with a hint of angst I guess. Also, if you haven't heard Jensen Ackles singing Angeles then you should because that's where I got this idea from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> For Danielle for crying with me, also because she told me to dedicate this to her. 
> 
> Not at all beta'd and completely terrible but hey.

Dean wakes to find himself in an empty bed. This isn’t the first time it’s happened but every time is just as saddening as the first. He stumbles out of bed already fully awake and makes his way in the dark bedroom around to the other side of their bed where he sees Castiel curled in a ball, not asleep but not awake either. He’s crying quietly trying desperately not to wake Dean up despite having been told countless times to just wake him up. But Cas is Cas and he doesn’t want to be a burden so he sits there crying to himself as the memories and nightmares come back to taunt him, running riot in his head.

Dean puts one hand lightly on his shoulder knowing Cas will look up to him with blue eyes overflowing with tears. Such hauntingly beautiful eyes that make Dean want to cry sometimes because no one as beautiful inside and out as Cas deserves to feel such sorrow. He crouches down next to his long term partner and even longer term best friend and circles his arm around him holding him close, trying to remove all of the pain and memories just through his touch. He murmurs into the hug “Your dad?” and he feels Castiel nod under him. The world isn’t kind to gay people, they don’t all understand love this way and Dean and Cas have learnt this through experience. Whilst Dean managed to block out most of the homophobia thrown his way every day, Cas was never that lucky.  It’s hard to forget about and drown it out when it’s your own father shouting obscenities at you on a daily basis and threatening to kick you out if you even think about bringing such behaviour into his house. And even though Cas escaped, the trauma never did

Dean knows this and loves him even more for it. He’d never admit it in front of people but at night under the cover of darkness and the feel of Cas shaking in his arms or curled up next to him as they hold each other tight, protecting themselves from the world, Dean really believes that Cas is the strongest man in the world. So much stronger than he could ever be. And so he holds him and does his best to help him through. Some nights this means telling bad knock knock jokes until Cas is laughing along and offering his own. Other times it’s watching bad rom-coms on cable where everyone is guaranteed a happy ending. But nights like tonight call for something different.

So Dean stands up and offers a hand, a life line even, for Castiel to grab onto. He guides them back to the bed where they position themselves so that Castiel is lying in Dean’s arms and they’re curled up together. If this were a more appropriate time Dean would make a joke about spooning like virginal teenagers but he knows where his humour is wasted so stores it away for another time. He remains quiet and pulls Cas closer to his body, tightening his arms around his still shaking form to remind him that he is there for him and he will always love him no matter how bad times get. As they lie together Dean starts to sing softly into his hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo that reminds him of home and of love as he starts. He is by no means the best singer but he has a good voice and Cas has told him before that if heaven had a soundtrack it would be Dean’s voice singing him to sleep at night. So he sings softly and lovingly knowing it will help Cas. And as he sings about Angeles and love he loses himself in thought. The words, he thinks, are theirs give or take a couple. He is glad to have met him, so glad. So he sings and he sings. He can feel cas relaxing in his arms, his tears receding and slowly falling asleep. Dean loves him more than ever at this time and as Cas’ breathing gets heavier and his crying stops he think how lucky he is to be able to be here for this wonderful, beautiful and above all strong man. He repeats the last verse more for himself than anything.

“Spend forever, with my poison arms around you, no one’s gonna fool around with us, no one’s gonna fool around, so glad to meet you Angeles.”

Cas is fully asleep now, tear marks drying on his cheeks but with the slightest smile on his lips. Dean sighs contentedly and plants a light kiss on the top of Cas’ head and whispers “I love you Castiel, you strong son of a bitch”


End file.
